The Magus Association
The Magus Association is a relatively young guild created in 1136, for the purpose of learning and advancing in the world of magic. They strive to be unbiased in nature towards all of the countries, despite their main residence being in Zerrabain Setting The association takes residence in the Errihall Islands located in northern Zerrabain. The islands hold an abundance of magic, making it the ideal destination to build the guild's home base. The building itself is a variety of white stone towers, as well as other buildings and halls attached to create a large building out of a few wings; there are four sets of these buildings called wings, and each wing holding a purpose. The north wing holds all of the classes, as well as a dormitory of sorts for students and visitors to the guild. The east wing holds the quarters for the other members of the guild; council members, teachers, explorers and researchers alike. The south wing holds the courtyard, library, and other such community amenities that are useful for all in the guild. Finally, the west wing holds empty rooms used for members to experiment with magic and other such things. It is nestled comfortably in a set of woods on the largest island within the Errihall cluster, with a small river flowing straight through the middle of the encampment. Purpose The association prides itself in having three core purposes: # To teach all of those that wish to be taught the world and rules of magic # To expand upon the world's current knowledge of magic # To assist all countries in issues, magical or not, and to be an unbiased source of knowledge To Teach... In an effort to create a more dynamic, magic friendly world, the association runs a school of magic within its walls. Each branch of magic have a dedicated set of teachers. Once students have enough knowledge, they are encouraged to assist other more experienced members of the guild in assignments, including; exploring ruins, examining artifacts, and assisting in political matters. The association accepts students of all ages, with the consent of a parent when that person is under the age of sixteen. To Expand... The guild performs tests with various spells, scrolls, and equipment, to gain further knowledge into the unknown. Often these tests are done in either secure areas, or remotely, always with an experienced magic user present. A number of advancements have been made with these tests; guild leaders are working continuously on their own knowledge, and the prospect of, astral projection. As the amount of members grows, so does the overall research the guild is able to accomplish. To Assist... In a world where constant counselling and assistance is needed, the guild strives to help each country and its people; from supervising and giving insight at political meetings, to trekking into a haunted house to free a town of a monstrous ghost. Usually with financial gain, both students and members travel the continent, using their knowledge (magical or not) to assist in these tasks. Often these tasks come with the assistance of guards, knights, and even village men, in order to ensure the successful completion of these tasks. Important Members Often members do not fit into one role; a teacher may assist in the testing of objects, while a tester may join in on a political meeting. Such flexibility is encouraged within the guild. Master Aerin Vaettir Founder, Potions and Enchanting Teacher Aerin is a young elven enchantor, a founder of the association. Previously blind from an accident as a child, and now healed with the power of magic, Master Aerin is a happy and collected teacher according to his students; though there are some who say he seems to be hiding a secret. Despite this he is always happy to lend a hand to all that ask him. Master Dante Ahti Founder, Necromancy Teacher Dante is another young founder of the association, who has dedicated his teaching career to the controversial art of necromancy. With much of his time spent teaching, and testing the boundaries of necromancy, Master Dante now endeavors to stay in Faobeth for a few months to build relations with its country and its own guild. History and Events Founded in 1136, the association is a relatively new guild. It is said that the founders, Master Aerin Vaettir and Master Dante Ahti, were ambitious young men with a thirst for knowledge. With a lack of education all around in the arts of magic, they came to the decision of creating the association. With permission from King Lanford to use some land in the Errihall Islands, the buildings were built on top of an old village. Old stone buildings merged together, with rotten wooden homes replaced with the tall stone buildings that make up the association now, with its walls and towers. The first necessity set up was the school; classrooms of all sorts were built, suitable for each of the magical arts. Filled to the brim with supplies; potions, elements, dummies. Once the school began to grow, the associations ideas did too; not only did they teach it, but all that wished to were welcome to simply practice it as well. Empty rooms were made into testing rooms, where members could dwell deeper into the arts of magic in a more controlled environment. One such experiment that was tested was that of astral projection, a derivative of necromancy that allowed users to connect mentally with other plains of worlds. This has been the association's greatest achievement thus far. Guild masters have created new books on the study of astral projection, as previously there was very limited knowledge on the subject. Some have even previously believed it to be a derivative of manipulation magic rather than necromancy. The association is known to have hosted many events, to which all in the continent are welcome to attend. One such event was a ball to celebrate the opening of the association. A small feast was held within the courtyard of the associations walls; while many attended, most notably a few royals had attended, including King Lanford Gilham and Queen Marionah Choulett. The party proved to be successful in nature, as its purpose (aside from celebration) was to gather interest in new members. The association is also known to assist all countries in their issues, major or minor; some of the more notable help they have given being that of a meeting between a Prince of Faobeth and the King of Zerrabain. The details of this event are unknown to the common public, however, although most speculate that it must have gone well, as the world is lacking in a large war. They also assisted the city of Morburn in Synclar; the Duke had been ill for some time, and with the held of the guild, the Duke is finally beginning to gain his strength once more. As simple of a task as it was, the act of helping a Duke - one from a Royal family no less - is one that has caught more attention. More and more this guild continues to grow, in more ways than one, as does its promise to assist with each passing day. Category:Guilds